This invention relates to the testing of labels, and more particularly to a holder for testing the abrasion resistance of a label separately from a container as well as a method of so testing.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 06/411,673 filed Aug. 26, 1982 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,953 for "Abrasion Testing Machine", I have disclosed a machine for testing the abrasion resistance of coatings used on cans. The preferred form of the machine is capable of accepting a six-pack of cans and to subject the cans to forces and vibrations which simulate those which would be encountered during shipment. The surfaces of adjacent cans in contact rub against each other as a result of the vibrations. The testing equipment is particularly useful in testing either filled or empty beverage cans. In my co-pending application Ser. No. 06/456,577 filed Jan. 7, 1983 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,184 for "Test Specimen Holder", I have disclosed a holder for testing specimens such as empty cans and particularly cans arranged in a six-pack configuration.
In addition to the testing of can surface coatings, there is a need for a device which can test the abrasion resistance of labels separately from a can surface. In particular, there is a need to test the abrasion resistance of printing and pictorial subject matter on any surface subject to abrasion such as the covers of books and catalogs, paper labels, the surfaces of shipping cartons and bags, sheet metal labels in the form of coated coil, etc. so as to be able to ascertain the reasons for possible failure.
The present invention is directed to a holder for flat specimens which will simulate their condition during transportation such as the condition of paper labels on transported filled cans and the covers of books and catalogs. The holder is particularly suited for use with my previously indicated Abrasion Testing Machine, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.